


They called her Shion

by crimsoxcore



Series: They called her Shion [5]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Loss of Identity, Meakashi-hen, Other, Twins, closing poem, hinamizawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: closing poem to the series 'they called her Shion'





	They called her Shion

A set of two, and she was the favorite.   
  
They called her Mion.

A set of two, and she was the one they didn't want, a cursed existence.

They called her Shion.

Shion, meet Mion. Don't be jealous, she's your sister! You love her, don't you? 

"Y-yes, of course, I do!"

Mion, meet Shion. She isn't favored by the others but be nice to her, okay?  
  
"Alright!"

Like most sisters, they fought. THey shared laughs. No one knew who was who, just that Mion was well-liked and Shion wasn't.

Shion had the demon tattoo and Mion didn't. It was all wrong now but no one else ever knew. It stayed with Shion that she should have been Mion, but she didn't tell anyone, for Shion's sake. Like good sisters do.

Mion was sent away.

Mion came back as Shion. Shion killed everyone, but they think it was Mion.

They won't find them, Mion, because she's down the well, leaving the real Mion to play both roles. The one they didn't see, who really was Mion, the murderer. In a way, they were right. But now she was Shion, the innocent sister, in their eyes, and Mion was the culprit. They are still correct, but they have the wrong person.

She was the culprit and no one knew it. She had demon blood, and she had become a wicked existence that led Hinamizawa to its end. She tied her noose a long time ago, though.

She was a disaster.

Shion was dead. Mion was dead.

There was only a demon left.

But they all called her Shion.


End file.
